TW001: Letter
is the 1st episode of Pokémon: Twilight Wings. Synopsis John is a young boy who’s been hospital-bound from an early age. Ever since he saw his first Pokémon battle on TV, he's been a big fan of Champion Leon—and he's dreamed of watching one of Leon's matches in a stadium. Could a visit from Chairman Rose pave the way for his dreams to come true? Episode Plot In a hospital, a sick boy, in a room decorated by his idol, is watching TV featuring a Pokémon match between a Gym Leader and the Champion. Another boy, named Timmy, enters the room, and is ushered by the boy to watch the TV with him. Timmy is glad he made it in time, as the Champion, Leon, has his Charizard battle a Machamp. The boys support Leon and Charizard, and the latter, despite being slammed by Machamp, uses Slash to defeat it. The boy walks to the TV, and places his hand at the screen featuring Leon, before going back to bed. The boy sighs, wishing he could watch Leon's match in person. As Leon finishes his talk with two people, he walks away. The woman asks the chairman that they should be heading to the hospital, and has arranged a taxi. The two walk outside the stadium, where the chairman shares his impression to the Corviknight. The latter utters a cry to the chairman, and the taxi driver apologizes, since that Pokémon is not used to being around strangers. Still, he reminds it is the fastest one in Galar, and while the chairman sets his hair, the woman tells it is time they leave. At the hospital, the nurse asks of the children not to run in the halls. She visits Timmy and the boy, reminding that Mr. Rose will arrive soon. The boy is surprised, while Timmy reminds him that event was announced some time ago. The boy looks at a poster of Leon and Chairman Rose, then starts looking through his stuff. The boy explains he will write a letter to Mr. Rose, to ask him for an invitation to watch Leon's match live. Timmy doubts Mr. Rose will comply to his wish, and wonders if it would be easier to ask him in person. The boy insists to write the letter; Timmy shrugs and walks away. As Chairman Rose has finished signing the autographs to the children's shirts, he announces he is done. Timmy is a bit concerned for his friend, while others clap to Mr. Rose. The boy has finished writing the letter, and storms outside his room. Timmy meets up with him, telling him that Mr. Rose has already left and is heading to the rooftop. The boy is in distress, and runs off. As Chairman Rose and the woman take the elevator, the boy goes to the stairs. The boy nearly trips over, and is quite exhausted by running atop of the stairs, but continues his perseverance to deliver the letter. Chairman Rose and the woman enter the taxi, and take their seats. By the time the boy reaches the rooftop, he sees that Mr. Rose has already left. He becomes sad, and walks in the distance. Suddenly, Corviknight starts to rumble the taxi; Rose looks outside, and sees the boy. Rose's eyes narrow, and just as the boy is about to return to the hospital, the taxi descends back to the rooftop. Chairman Rose steps outside, addressing the boy that he didn't see him earlier. The boy nearly faints, but Corviknight dashes to hold him. The boy thanks Corviknight, surprising the taxi driver. Rose asks the boy does he like Pokémon. The boy confirms, and pats Corviknight, which reminds Rose of Leon and Charizard. Rose smiles, and as Corviknight returns, the boy sees his letter is gone. The wind flops the letter to Rose; the boy explains he wrote the letter to him, and Rose picks it up. The boy asks Rose to read the letter, who smiles, and goes back to the taxi. Timmy comes to the rooftop, meeting with the boy, John. He asks if he gave the letter to the chairman, to which John smiles. Before Rose enters the taxi, he advises John that if he finds a Pokémon that likes him, he could have the potential to become a great trainer someday. Soon after, Rose and the woman take their seats, and the former smiles. The driver asks did Rose get something from the kid, to which Rose looks at a drawing of Leon and Charizard on the letter. He flips the letter, showing the drawing, remarking the likeness between Leon and John. Meanwhile, the Gym Leaders have their time off, and as a trainer is playing with his Pokémon, Leon, holding an Ultra Ball, starts to worry. Gallery The posters in the room TW001 2.png The boy watches the TV match TW001 3.png Tommy arrives to join his friend TW001 4.png The match between Charizard and Machamp TW001 5.png The boy adores Charizard, who won the battle TW001 6.png The chairman and his assistant are to leave to the hospital TW001 7.png Corviknight utters a loud cry TW001 8.png The boy starts writing a letter TW001 9.png Chairman Rose finishes signing autographs on shirts TW001 10.png The boy is quite exhausted, but determined to continue TW001 11.png The boy sees Mr. Rose has left TW001 12.png Rose sees the boy at the rooftop TW001 13.png Corviknight helps the boy not to fall down TW001 14.png Rose speaks with the boy TW001 15.png The chairman is impressed by the boy TW001 16.png Rose finds the resemblance between John and Leon }} Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors